In Music
by Rogue Amazon Boo
Summary: A collection of stories that tell the story of Chloe and Beca in song. The songs will span a wide variety of genres, some will be sweet, some will be heartbreaking, because that is the nature of love and music. Enjoy.


**Disclaimer: Not mine; don't sue.**

 **A/N: So this will be my first ever female/female fanfiction. I normally write male/female ships but there is something about these two that makes me really want them together. On that note please pay close attention to the following public service announcements.**

 **I do not hate Jesse, in fact I like his character very much and enjoyed the story line progression in the film, but I really like the idea of Chloe/Beca so I'm going to play with that story for now.**

 **If you have issues with this ship here is a thought…don't read this story. There are plenty of other ships out there and I'm sure you can find one to sail on.**

 **I only accept constructive reviews…if you want to be a troll and leave stupid anonymous or even signed bull-shit about how you don't appreciate me desecrating the sacred Jesse/Beca bond…keep steppin'. Also please review item one of my public service announcements. If you disregard my announcement, I literally will skim your review and/or not read it so you're wasting your time and mine. If however you wish to leave constructive feedback I will be happy to entertain your review and will read it and respond in a positive fashion.**

 **This is fan fiction….it is meant to be entertaining and fun. Let's keep it fun people because there are literally thousands of more important things to lose your shit over than fan fiction.**

 **This concludes our public service announcements, now on with the story!**

 **A/N the 2** **nd** **: I had this idea because I pretty much love music and I thought it would be interesting to explore Beca and Chloe's dynamic through a series of songs. They will be pulled from multiple genres and time periods because I pretty much listen to everything.**

 **The first story is a highschool AU because why the hell not.**

* * *

 **Play It Again**

 _ **She was like, "Oh, my God, this is my song. I've been listenin' to the radio all night long. Sittin' 'round, waitin' for it to come on and here it is." She was like, "Come here boy, I wanna dance." 'Fore I said a word she was takin' my hand, Spinnin' me around 'till it faded out - And She gave me a kiss, and she said, "Play it again, play it again, play it again." - And I said, "Play it again, play it again, play it again."**_

 _ **Luke Bryan – Play It Again.**_

Beca Mitchell had never felt so out of place in her life.

She scowled into the roaring bonfire in front of her and took a sip of her cheap, lukewarm beer. She had no idea how in the hell Jesse talked her into coming to a party on a fucking farm of all places. She looked around and noticed the vast array of daisy dukes, boots, and cowboy hats and then looked down at her black skinny jeans, ripped Metallica tee, and beat up chucks.

She scoffed; somebody should have told her there was a dress code. She took another sip and wrapped her, 'don't approach, unfriendly and will bite' aura around herself like an impenetrable shroud.

Then there was the music. Beca was a connoisseur of music. She loved it, lived it, and breathed it. Music was her dream and held all her hopes for her future.

But this was country music. An unending stream of twang that was quite frankly making her teeth grind.

Not that she hated country music per say. She didn't actually; there was some she really loved. It was music after all and as it had just been established, Beca loved music. That being said, there was something to be said for variety and she had a feeling the hosts of this particular hoedown probably didn't even realize that there were other types of auditory stimulation available for their listening pleasure.

So country music, cowboys, cowgirls, bonfire, and actual cows….she was pretty sure she was in hell.

Her scowl deepened. Jesse, her step-brother, was so going to owe her for this. He was only here because the great Aubrey Posen had finally realized he existed and casually asked him if he would like to come tonight.

And of course not ten minutes into being here the blond bitch herself had beckoned (making sure to send Beca a look of absolute displeasure) and Jesse had bounded after her like a puppy.

Beca had glared stoically back at her and dismissed her. She was sure this pissed Posen off even more, but she really couldn't find the energy to drum up any fucks to give.

She resumed her staring contest with the fire. She really hated Barden. It had only been two months since her mom lost her battle with cancer and she had been forced to move to Georgia to live with her dad. She not only had to leave the home she had grown up in, but her few close friends and her school, only to be thrust into the social piranha pool that was Barden High School.

So here she was; a loner with a chip on her shoulder the size of Colorado that was missing her mom like crazy. She was stuck living with her estranged father who had walked out on her when she was seven, her step-monster Shelia, and her dorky step-brother Jesse. To be fair, at least Jesse was pretty cool about everything and he was genuinely a nice guy.

Which is why his interest in Aubrey completely floored her. She sort of got it. She had eyes, the blonde was hot in that uptight librarian kind of way, but she was also a total bitch.

Beca preferred her girls a little less abrasive. Not that a lot of people knew that about her, her interest in the fairer sex. She could only imagine how that would go over in this small town and really it was no one else's fucking business anyways. She glanced around again at all the inebriated teens and prayed once more for deliverance. She was ready to get out of here, but she knew that as long as Jesse was occupied with Aubrey it wasn't going to happen. He had the keys of course or else she might be tempted to leave him here. Her midnight blue gaze drifted and then suddenly froze.

Shit, of course she was here. Why the hell wouldn't she be? She was Aubrey's best friend after all. She let her eyes drift over the girl. Red hair, pink and gray flannel over a white tank top tied in a knot and revealing a strip of tanned, toned stomach, barely there denim shorts, and long tan legs. Her feet were bare as she swung them back and forth under the tail gate of the pick-up truck she was seated on.

Chloe Beale was without a doubt one of the most beautiful girls she had ever seen. She was also super nice. The few encounters Beca had with the ginger goddess had left her a stuttering, incoherent mess. The girl had no concept of personal space and she regarded physical contact as something that was as necessary as breathing.

Beca took a long, deep breath and let it out slowly. She needed to stop staring at the other girl before Chloe noticed. She would stop…any minute now…and fuck, too late. Bright, blue eyes the pure color of the Caribbean caught hers and the redhead's lips parted in a wide, inviting smile.

She motioned for Beca to come join her. Powerless to resist, she rose from the fallen log she had been sitting on and gravitated towards the ginger. When Beca was close enough the other girl reached out with both hands, latched on to her wrists, and pulled her in close.

"Becs! I'm so glad you could make it!" Beca flushed and tried to put a little space between them, but Chloe's hold was too firm to break. So she forced a laconic smirk and snarked.

"I wouldn't miss it Beale, especially since my mere presence aggravates Aubrey to no end. Plus, free lukewarm beer that tastes like piss? It's like, a bonus or something."

Chloe chuckled and shook her head. "Oh my God, Becs you're terrible." Beca just shrugged.

"Come on and keep me company. I promise not to bite…much." She winked and patted the space on the tail gate next to her. Beca swallowed hard, but she wasn't crazy enough to actually pass up on the chance to spend more time with Chloe Beale. She had some difficulty hopping up on the tail gate because the truck was lifted and she was vertically challenged, but she managed to gain her perch without embarrassing herself too much.

Chloe was polite enough to only laugh at little and make one short joke. Beca scowled at her.

"You know Beale there is a perfectly good fallen log for me to go back to sit and brood on."

Chloe laughed and clutched Beca's arm causing the soft side of her breast to rub against the smaller girl's bicep. Beca tried to remember how to breathe. Damn if this girl wasn't going to kill her. She fought down her hormones and reminded herself that she was not a pre-pubescent boy with his first crush on a girl.

They sat in silence for a moment, Chloe humming along to the music and Beca just soaking in being next to Chloe, it was a good moment, probably one of the best she had in a long time. So, of course, Beca had to ruin it.

"So where's Tom tonight? He is usually attached to your ass like a testosterone enraged bull."

The redhead's face fell.

"We broke up." She said her normally cheery voice shadowed and sad. Beca mentally face palmed.

"Damn, I'm sorry Chlo, that sucks." The other girl shrugged. Beca fidgeted a little and in an uncharacteristic move offered.

"Do you want to like…talk about it…because I could you know…listen, or whatever. If you need that or want too. If you don't then, yeah that's cool too."

A small smile quirked the redhead's lips and her hand sought out Beca's. She laced their fingers together and squeezed gently. Meanwhile, Beca was trying very hard not to hyperventilate, because holy fucking shit, Chloe Beale was holding her hand.

"That's actually really sweet of you Becs." She sighed and shook her head. "It's not a long story, I found him under the bleachers at school with his tongue shoved down Alice's throat. I threw his class ring at him, told him we were done, and then went home and inhaled a pint of rocky road ice cream."

Beca stared at her in disbelief. "Alice? That dark haired bitch who always told you that your breath smells like eggs? He cheated on you with that? What a fucking idiot."

Chloe's bright eyes started to sparkle again. "Why does that make him an idiot?" She asked coyly and Beca was too pissed off after what she just heard to filter like she probably should have.

"Because you are like a thousand times hotter than that skank could ever hope to be, plus you're super nice, like a fucking ray of sunshine. And you're smart. Aren't all your classes that AP shit? Jesus, he has to be the dumbest motherfucker alive. Seriously if you were mine I'd never…"

Beca abruptly trailed off when she realized what she had just said and turned three shades of pale. Chloe just looked at her with growing shock and realization. Beca panicked and tried to jump down off of the tail gate in order to get the hell out of there, but Chloe's grip on her tightened and the older girl held her in place.

"Beca? What do you mean if you were mine? Do you…like me that way?"

Beca was looking everywhere but at Chloe. She couldn't do this, couldn't handle it if Chloe looked at her with pity in those big, blue eyes and told her that it could never, ever happen. She really couldn't handle that.

"I…" she tried. Chloe seemed to realize all at once how uncomfortable Beca was and she let her go. She kept their fingers laced however and graced the brunette with a small smile. Beca would give her life savings (which admittedly wasn't a lot) to know what that smile meant. The radio abruptly transitioned into a song that had Chloe leaping off the tail gate and pulling Beca with her. She smiled that thousand mega-watt smile that made Beca weak.

"Oh my God, this is my song. Dance with me Becs."

It was country of course, with a moderate tempo. Chloe swayed to the beat and pulled Beca close to her. The brunette swallowed hard as the ginger wrapped herself around her. She couldn't believe this was happening. Chloe swayed to the music sensually and all Beca could do was hold on for the ride.

The music drew to a close and Chloe pulled back, her arms still looped around Beca's neck. The shorter girl swallowed hard. There was a look in Chloe's crystal blue eyes that Beca had never seen before.

"Chlo?" She questioned. The red-head just smiled before leaning in and capturing Beca's lips with her own. The kiss was soft and sweet but still left the brunette reeling. When she finally opened her eyes she saw Chloe smiling at her.

"So maybe I might like you too."

Beca smiled, not her normal smirk, but a really honest to God smile.

"Yeah?"

Chloe laughed. "Yes, Becs. I like you. I have for a while."

The goofy grin that took over Beca's face could rival even Jesse's usual dorky smile. She composed herself pretty quickly though. She cleared her throat and threw out nonchalantly.

"So would you like to maybe, I dunno, go out sometime…you know…with me?"

Chloe smirked. "Beca Mitchell, are you asking me out on a date?"

She coughed. "Maybe Beale, guess it depends on your answer."

She smiled at the younger girl. "I would love to go out with you Beca." The music started up again and Chloe squealed. "They are playing my song again."

She pulled Beca close to her and started dancing with the brunette again. Beca sighed contentedly and pulled the older girl closer. As she danced with the girl of her dreams she reevaluated her pervious stance.

She fucking loved country music.

 ** _Fin_**


End file.
